


lemon, sea breeze, parchment and ink, and your stupid muggle candy

by galaxysope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Slytherin Yoongi, Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts harry potter au, hufflepuff hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysope/pseuds/galaxysope
Summary: Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.





	lemon, sea breeze, parchment and ink, and your stupid muggle candy

**Author's Note:**

> yo

Yoongi was a Slytherin at heart, but he was patient as a Hufflepuff as well. He had been very forward with his liking towards a certain bubbly yellow-robed wizard who never seemed to catch on with his advances. Despite the constant flirting and slips of _I like you a lot_ , Hoseok never thought much of it. Instead, thinking of Yoongi's advances as him being friendly.

Without knowing that the latter thought the same.

Although Yoongi was both a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, he was brave and brash as a Gryffindor. And maybe he isn't as patient as he thought he was.

"What do you smell?" Yoongi asked, looking at his partner who sat on the stool overseeing their potions' project. His black and green robe laid beside the boiling cauldron, on top of Hoseok's black and yellow one. The sleeves of his white polo shirt rolled up to his sleeves with both his arms casually on his side. His brown wand made of hornbeam and dragon heartstring on his left hand, frequently helping Hoseok with the incantations needed to brew the amortentia.

Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.

"I-I smell.." Hoseok leaned forward, breathing in the well-made potion in front of him. Since his first year, he was never good at potions. He was lucky enough to have Yoongi help him pass the class with flying colors, and not burn the entire room. "lemon?"

_The lemon scented perfume I bought._

Yoongi was silent but went closer to Hoseok, wanting to hear more of what he can smell.

Unlike Hoseok, he can quickly list what scents he got from the Amortentia potion they have been making all morning: damp grass during the mornings at the Quidditch fields, sweet strawberry bread jam from the breakfast table, flowers from Professor Sprout's greenhouse, and the vanilla shampoo **Hoseok** loves using.

"Sea breeze during the morning."

_When I go feed the Ramoras in the morning before going to the Great Hall._

"Parchment and ink? The cheap ones at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."

_The parchment and ink we buy whenever **we** go to Hogsmeade._

"Is that all?"

Hoseok stood up from the stool and stuck his head closer to the cauldron, taking in more of the strong aroma of the potion.

"There's something else, but I can't tell what it is." He looked at Yoongi who stood beside him, head on his side, and lips pursed. Annoyed that he couldn't tell the last scent he was getting.

 _I'm the one you're smelling._ Yoongi wanted to scream, but he kept his mouth shut. Enjoying the way Hoseok frustratedly paced back and forth to the pot and from it.

"Ah!" Hoseok exclaimed before going back to his seat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, inhaling what's left of the love potion. "It's sweet? But a bit sour as well. It's like the muggle candy **you** buy when **you** go home."

_There we go._

"Hoseok."

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> alternatively, sorry for wasting your time


End file.
